


No Fear, Destination Darkness

by djulian13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kylo Ren mentioned, Out of Character, Songfic, lots of deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djulian13/pseuds/djulian13
Summary: В траншее перед боем сидят два безымянных солдата. Или не совсем безымянных.





	No Fear, Destination Darkness

Он нажал на курок, но она услышала лишь стук металла о металл. Он попытался перезарядить винтовку. Ни одного запасного магазина.

— Крифф, — он едва успел спрятаться к ней в траншею, когда прямо над ними прожужжал очередной снаряд. Или совсем не снаряд, а смертоносная кислота, способная прожечь насквозь какую угодно органику.

Его рыжие волосы, когда-то идеально уложенные, растрёпаны, кое-где покрыты слоем грязи. На них запеклась кровь. Всё лицо в шрамах, уцелевшая кожа побледнела. Бороду он не брил несколько недель. Плечи согнуты. Чёрная боевая шинель Верховного Лидера вся в пятнах. Ноги согнуты, чтобы легче было падать. И лишь глаза по-прежнему горели желанием биться до последнего. Он ещё не сдался.

Она высунулась из траншеи и, отразив очередной плевок живого ружья, нырнула обратно. Облокотилась на мокрую от выпавшего в ночь дождя стенку. Глядя на него, нервно усмехнулась и рвано выдохнула. Световой меч в её руках горел ярко-зелёным.

— «Лусанкия», как вы? «Лусанкия»? — спокойно спросил он. Сквозь Силу она чувствовала, как страх в нём сходил на нет с каждой секундой. Он принял то, что случилось. Обернувшись, она увидела, как что-то огромное вошло в атмосферу и вспыхнуло.

— Нет больше «Лусанкии», — прищурившись, ответила она.

— Значит, всё. Мы проиграли, — он выбросил винтовку в сторону и, опустившись на землю, уставился вперёд. Она села рядом с ним и накрыла его ладонь своей. Все обиды, вражда, все миллиарды жизней между ними остались далеко в прошлом. Как и они двое. Ни имён, ни жизней, ни биографий. Он, она, 

— Пока жив последний солдат, война не закончена.

— Сколько раз я это говорил, когда посылал своих в бой. И теперь они все мертвы. Все.

— Мои тоже.

— Ваши? — он нервно усмехнулся — Нет смерти, есть только Великая Сила. 

— Сколько раз я это говорила, когда шла в бой. Но никто из них до сих пор...

Она была готова заплакать, когда чья-то рука смахнула с её щеки слезу. Не его рука. Дотянувшись до Силы, она почувствовала давно забытый свет. 

— Люк? — прошептала она, открывая глаза.

— Скайуокер? — прошипел он.

— Да.

— Пришёл поглумиться?

— Почему ты так поздно?

— Я пришёл потому, — Люк посмотрел вдаль, на розовое небо ранних сумерек и грустно улыбнулся, — что не мог оставить вас. Я дал клятву защищать жизнь, мир и порядок в Галактике, как бы ко мне не относились те, кого я защищал. 

— И что ты, призрак, сделаешь с ними? Может, Силу применишь? — прыснул он.

Она, похлопав его по ладони, тихо зашипела, прося помолчать. 

— С ними — ничего, — Люк опустил голову и посмотрел на неё, — я здесь, чтобы пойти вместе с вами.

— Люк, — шепчет она, — не надо.

Люк молчит, прикрывая глаза.

— Скайуокер прав, у нас нет другого выхода, — говорит он и достаёт из-за пояса световой меч. Встаёт, отставляя в сторону и включая. Появляется красное лезвие, а вслед за ним — гарда. Меч Кайло Рена. 

Если не осталось живых, то их в бой поведут мёртвые.

— Жаль, — продолжил он, — что у нас с вами было так мало времени

— Жаль, — согласилась она, — но я рада, что оно у нас хотя бы было.

Она посмотрела на Люка, и тот взял её ладонь в свою, ощутимую в Силе как никогда прежде. Он, потупив взгляд, повертел в руке меч. Они коснулись друг друга плечами, принимая всё, что произойдёт дальше. Затем обернулись, поднялись, выйдя из траншеи. Сквозь Силу она чувствовала, как Люк идёт вслед за ними.

На противоположной стороне горизонта занимался рассвет. Из красного пламени утреннего дантуинского солнца чёрными пятнами им навстречу маршировала неизменная орда.

***

Старательно избегая обломков корабля-мира, звёздный разрушитель «Химера» курсировал по орбите Дантуина. На капитанском мостике вот уже несколько часов не произносили ни слова.

Наконец, жалобно пискнул комм.

— Выживших не обнаружено, император. Мы опоздали, — пробормотал гранд-адмирал Пеллеон.

Митт’рау’нуруодо покачал головой. Здесь была последняя битва. Здесь последние солдаты Галактики принимали бой. Неужели он опоздал, неужели не сумел предотвратить то, что стремился предотвратить всю свою жизнь?

— Поисковики внимательно осмотрели планету?

— Император, наши возможности, при всём желании...

— Вас понял, гранд-адмирал. Гранд-мастер Бриджер, ваша очередь. Гранд-адмирал Вэнто, проследите за тем, чтобы гранд-мастер Бриджер получил доступ ко всем ресурсам, которые потребуются.

— Вас понял.

— Есть.

Митт’рау’нуруодо смотрел вниз, на выжженную почти дотла планету. Не может быть.

Должен быть хоть кто-то живой.

Хоть кто-то.


End file.
